


Post-mission .... what now?

by tucuxi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/tucuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to this kink meme request: <a href="http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=925376#t925376">Kakashi is worked up, and wants to fuck Iruka hard. Iruka is sore/tired/not interested, and he says no. Instead of being a total asshole (and a rapist, FFS), Kakashi respects Iruka's wishes. They can snuggle instead.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-mission .... what now?

“Kakashi,” Iruka sighed. “I’m so tired. In the morning?” He slumped against the back of the couch, wondering if he was being unreasonable. Kakashi had just gotten back from a mission, and he was practically vibrating with suppressed energy.

Usually Iruka liked this part: Kakashi was always considerate, and sometimes overcareful, and Iruka loved it when Kakashi really let loose and they fucked hard. But Iruka had spent all day on weapons work with his kids and he’d pulled more than a few muscles keeping them from accidentally taking each other’s eyes (or necks) out, and he was flat-out exhausted.

Kakashi took a few steps closer and knelt at Iruka’s feet, leaning in to pin Iruka against the back of the sofa, leaning in to kiss him hard, searchingly. Iruka let him, and half-hoped it would stir something in him, but it just felt like an unpleasant effort, trying to keep up with what Kakashi wanted. Iruka put his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders and pushed gently, sighing.

“I’m sorry,” he offered. Kakashi slumped, looking at him beseechingly.

“Please?” Kakashi asked, moving his hands to Iruka’s waistband, a question in his eyes. Iruka wanted nothing more than to be able to make him happy, but even the prospect of Kakashi’s mouth didn’t stir arousal.

He shook his head. “It’s just —“ Kakashi nodded, and sighed, standing. He still looked on-edge, practically vibrating with suppressed tension.

“It’s all right.” Iruka winced. Kakashi bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ll be back,” Kakashi said, and headed for the bathroom.

When he came out, bundled in a robe, scrubbing at his hair with a towel, Iruka handed him a cup of tea, and got Kakashi to sit down while Iruka dried his hair. Kakashi practically purred when Iruka massaged the back of his neck. Well, Iruka thought, this part I can do.

“Come on,” Iruka said, when Kakashi had finished his tea. He draped the towel over the back of Kakashi’s chair and headed for the bedroom, slipping into a yukata and holding the covers open for Kakashi.

Kakashi climbed in and slipped into the circle of Iruka’s arms, nuzzling absently at the bend where Iruka’s neck met his shoulder. His hand wandered the planes of Iruka’s back, tracing almost absently around the knot of scar tissue, just touching. Iruka relaxed a little bit, and tugged Kakashi a little closer.

“In the morning,” he promised.

“Hmmm,” Kakashi said, nuzzling closer. “If you want.”


End file.
